A day in the life of Cho Chang
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: Many see her as a usual object of Harry's affections,but did you care to see inside?RnR,I swear it's tolerable.Chap 2 up! And there's a cameo appearance!
1. The Envelope

A/N: Alrighty, here's my first HP fic, and it's not slash, don't worry, or worry. Anyways, hope you guys like, please review okay?Only thing here I own is plot.Everything,everyone else is Miss Rowling's.Bless her.  
  
In My Eyes  
  
~The restraunt was busy and noisy as usual. The familiar chitter-chatter and sounds of orders being yelled filled the air as I akwardly balanced two trays of teapots and cups to a nearby table. Sighing with relief as I did not crash and drop them and managed to bring them to the safety of the customer's table. The old man patted my head, and gave me a tip of two silvers. I beamed happily as I heard my mother's voice over the noise call out for me. "Cho Chang!!Come over here!". I rushed and pushed back the red curtain and went to my mother in the kitchen.~  
  
"Ah..there you are..Now, Cho, mama is very proud of you for helping, eventhough you are so young...[she started to run her fingers through her hair.]My, how long your hair has grown.."she said lovingly."Oh, come on now, mama, what did you call me for?"she asked, obviously pretending to be annoyed in a childish manner, hands on her hips. She accidently bumped her hips into a waiter, and the tray he was carrying crashed onto the ground as Cho gave a yelp of surprise and blushed furiously. "Aiya..never mind that. Reparo!!"she called out and the glass was put back together.  
  
"Sorry.."Cho winced. "It's alright dear, anyways, this is for you..Accio, envelope..". Her words softened as she ended her sentence.  
  
An envelope came whizzing through the kitchen as the chefs ducked and avoided it. It rested into Cho's hands. She gaped in awe. It was an official letter from Hogwarts.  
  
~So that was the fateful day I recieved the letter from Hogwarts, congratulating me on my acceptance into the famous school. I was really surprised, and happy, yet I felt sad to, on having to leave my home, the restraunt, and especially my family.~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N:So how is it?Please review, so I'd now what readers want!Go on now, review please!I know, Cho is an obvious female distraction of Harry's, and most of the time, that is how she is looked upon, so, I am giving her depth, in my own way. 


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: Alrighty, here's my first HP fic, and it's not slash, don't worry, or worry. Anyways, hope you guys like, please review okay?Only thing here I own is plot.Everything,everyone else is Miss Rowling's.Bless her.  
  
Cho could not sleep without thinking of Hogwarts. When she was younger, she had seen her sister go to Hogwarts year after year. But she also had a huge doubt and worry, if she was able to go to Hogwarts or not. She had a cousin, who's siblings were accepted to Hogwarts, but he wasn't, for some reason her mother refused to tell her. "When you're older, Cho..."she would always say. She finally fell asleep.  
  
"Cho!!Wake up now!We're going to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies! Wash up, we'll have brunch there!Hurry now!" her mom yelled from downstairs. "Alright Mama!!!!" Cho answered. She bathed and changed and got herself downstairs. She pushed back another red curtain[they hung everywhere there were doors to be seperated.] and passed through the kitchen which was already busy. She got through, and suddenly her father swooped down on her and hugged her as she yelped in surprise. He kissed her cheek and said happily, "Chang!Oh my little girl!Papa's proud!!". He beamed. She smiled and hugged him back and he put her back on the ground. Her father was going to take over the restraunt that day. She ran out to her family's car where her mother was waiting.  
  
They finally reached Diagon Alley, a busy place where all sorts of wizards and witches came to shop for supplies, robes, the works. They bought new robes, her own wand and her books and other supplies for school. They finally sat down at a very small and not-as-famous-as-Leaky Cauldron cafe and ate brunch. "Hmm..I think some one has space for ice cream..."she winked. They went to the famous parlour and bought themselves ice cream[raspberry with chopped nuts!].  
  
Before going home, Cho's mom went to get Cho's money for the school term. As Cho was afraid of the Goblins, she decided to wait for her mom outside instead.   
  
As she waited, she saw a boy her age, walking and chatting happily with his parents. He had soft brown hair, and had a charming smile. She smiled and thought he was lucky to be in such a nice family, then, she smiled again and thanked her lucky stars she also had such a wonderful family. Soon her mother came out and they locked arms. "Let's go home.."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N:So how is it?Please review, so I'd now what readers want!Go on now, review please!I know, Cho is an obvious female distraction of Harry's, and most of the time, that is how she is looked upon, so, I am giving her depth, in my own way. And I knwo many people have started to dislike Cho immensly after reading the 5th book, but bear with me. 


End file.
